Its Hard To Be Chibi
by Zeida
Summary: Locked Out of the Military: Edward has run into some crazy fan girls that had a special machine and turned Edward Elric Chibi sized. Luckily Edward was saved and brought back to head quarters. Poor Edward your so small, and HQ is so big.
1. Locked out of the military

[ I am really bored and I thought that I would write a fan fic, now it is not as good as Asako's but I'm doing my best after all it is my first. This fan fic is about a small cute chibi Edward [like you see in the picture there and how he tries to deal with his problems about being so small that he can barley do anything. I am hoping to turn my journal in to such a series so it won't be so boring anymore. Well I please just comment about it or just give me suggestions, but please don't flame this is my first after all

It was a bright and sunny warm day. The birds were chirping and it was a quiet day in Central. We find Edward fast asleep in a small little shoe box in a random office at the military. Poor little Edward was tired from being chased by big fan girls he almost got squished many times until someone came and saved him [we don't know who….well yet.

He was sleeping very soundly until the sun peaked in the big wide window at the end of the office. The bright warm sun ray hit Edward's small, cute, face. He opened his small beady little eyes to see that he was on top of a desk in the Military office in Central.

"How did I get here?" he asked himself. He wasn't concerned that he was small and chibi-sized, for he has been that way for quiet such time now.

He climbed out of his shoe box bed [which was situated on top of a big desk in front of a large window at the end of the office. Edward walked across the desk to the window to see the warm summer day. He also thought that the office was too stuffy, so he tried to open the window.

It took him some time to get to the ledge then push the window open. "Well that was a work out." Edward said as he took a deep breath, breathing in all the wonderful things about summer. He stood up on the ledge but lost his balance and fell in the garden bed below his window.

Little Edward was lucky to be saved by the flower bed other wise he would have ended up in the dirt below.

Edward got up and dusted some dirt off his red jacket. "Well this is going to be difficult." He said as he looked up and saw that the window was up a couple of feet. He was too small to reach the window.

He thought of transmuting something so he could reach the ledge of the window and get back inside, but when he did, the highest thing he could make was too short!

He climbed the stair case but was just a foot too short. "What? My stair case is TOO SMALL!" said Edward as he was trying to reach the ledge, but his cute little arms could not reach.

He then got down from his staircase and went to the front of the office building to see if he could open the front door. He climbed up the cement front steps; it took his breath away. He approached the big large wooden door in front of him.

Edward looked up to see that the door knob was just like the window. He was too short to reach it. He jumped and jumped but he just could not reach the golden metal doorknob.

He sat against the door with his arms folded, a frustrated look on his face. He walked around, about halfway to the building, trying to find a way in the military. He then got the idea that he could just transmute a door. He clapped his hands and began transmuting.

Meanwhile

On the other side of the wall was Colonel Roy Mustang's office; he was lounging at his desk while Hughes was helping him rearrange his office. [Though Hughes was doing most of the work.

"Just a little more to the left." Said Mustang as Hughes was pushing a heavy bookcase to where Mustang wanted it.

Edward finished his door but then something blocked it.

"WHAT?!?!" Edward said as he opened the door and saw that the there was no opening on the other side.

For he thought that his door was so small and that it didn't make it to the other side of the wall. He jumped up and down, waving his arms with his small little fists in the air. "LKDSAJFLKSDJF…..WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?!!!!!…….NOTHING IS WORKING…….I'M STUCK OUT HERE!!!!" Edward went on about his rampage but for Hughes who was pushing the book case was now out of breath.

"Good work Hughes! Now go wake Edward; I wish to speak with him about why his reports are so late." Mustang ordered as he laid back in his big leather chair.

Hughes walked out of Mustang's office and into the office to where Edward was supposed to be.

"Edward, Coronal Mustang wishes to speak--" He stopped in the middle of his sentence to where he saw that Edward was not present in the room. Hughes noticed that the window was opened. He ran to the window. 

"Damn it, Edward… were did you go now? This is going to be impossible to find you at your size!" Hughes said with confidence, knowing that Edward was not present to rip his head off. Hughes went back to Mustang's office to report the missing little bean.

"He's not present in his office sir, it seems like he may have fallen out of the window." Hughes informed him as he stood in front of Mustang's desk.

"So that little brat is lost, you're saying…?" Said Mustang as he got out of his chair and started to walk to the door.

"Yes…I take it your going to go look for him?" Hughes said as he noticed that Mustang was heading for the door.

"Nope! That's your job." Mustang said opening the door of his office to let Hughes know to start looking for him.

"SO I'M THAT BRAT'S BABYSITTER NOW??!!!" Hughes said, raising his voice at Mustang and slamming his fist on Mustang's desk.

"You bet!" Mustang said in a smartass sort of way

Hughes left Mustang's office and went outside to go find Edward. Right when he got out side he heard as small voice spazzing, about his height.

"Yup, that must be him." Hughes said to himself as he walked to the side of the building to where he found Edward jumping up and down, screaming about something.

Edward stopped his rampage long enough to turn around to where he saw Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. To Edward, he was a giant.

"There you are. Colonel Mustang is waiting for you in his office." Hughes said, looking down at the young Alchemist.

"What does he want?" Edward said as he looked up at Hughes.

"Go to his office and he'll tell you." [and no its not going to be something yaoi; get your mind out of the gutter!! I am not for that kind of crap-- the Ed and Roy paring is just not right, but it is funny at times but still just not right! Hughes said picking up Edward by his small red jacket.

"HEY, PUT ME DOWN I CAN WALK MYSELF!!!!" Edward yelled at Hughes while kicking his arms and legs in the air. Hughes was ignoring Edward's little rampage and kept walking to Mustang's office and put small little Edward on Hughes desk, and walked out.

Edward had his arms crossed and a frustrated look on his face.

"Fullmetal, I have asked for those reports on you mission from yesterday, this morning on my desk, but they were not to be found. You really need to keep these things on time. When I was a Military dog…blah…blah…blah" Mustang continued to lecture Edward about how he should get his reports in on time. Edward just sat there, not looking at Mustang ignoring every word he was saying.

"Are you listening to me?!" Mustang said, slamming his fist on the desk making Edward fall off and hit his small little head hard on the wooden floor. 

"HEY, why did you do that?" Edward yelled at Mustang for making him fall on the floor and hurt his small little chibi sized head.

"You need to respect your elders Fullmetal. Now GO to your OFFICE AND GET YOUR WORK DONE!" said Mustang pointing his finger at the door for Edward to leave and go begin his paper work.

"I'm GOING, DAMN IT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!" Edward said leaving Roy Mustang's office with a VERY stubborn look on his face. It took him a while to get to his office.

"Edward, you are one stubborn little thing..." Mustang said to himself, now knowing that Edward was now out of the room to not here the word little.

TO BE CONTINUED

Ch. II  
Its Hard To Be Chibi   
THE REPORT!  
[Aww! poor Edo-san the paper is so big and you're so small. (insert Edo-san spazz here!)


	2. The report

It's Hard to Be Chibi

Part two: the Report

As Edward walked out of Mustang's office he had a sour look on his face. He was upset for now he has to write a damn report, and to walk back to this office, for a normal person it was just two minutes, but for Ed it was almost ten miles, he thought it would take him forever, until Black Hayate walked by. A devilish look came over Edward's face. Right when Black Hayate passed him, Edward jumped onto Black Hayate's back.

"Come on boy!" Edward said.

Then he kicked Black Hayate's side, and Edward was able to get to this office that he was supposed to write in.

As they approached the room Black Hayate walked over to the desk, and Edward jumped off, but now Edward had even a bigger problem.

"How the hell am I going to get up there?!?!" He said in a little screaming rant, as he looked up to see the height of the desk.

Edward began climbing, he climbed up the side of the desk using everything he could get his little hands and feet on for support.

Finally he got up to the top of the desk; there on the desk was a piece of paper, and a pen, along with dozens of pictures of Elicia, and Hughes's wife all over the whole desk. Edward could tell whose desk it was, for it was quite obvious.

Edward picked up the large pen and began writing.

Flashback

Edward (Normal 4'11" inch height.) was in Mustang's off lounging on the couch waiting for the bastard to arrive. Finally Mustang walked through the door with an exhausted look on his face, along with a pile of papers in his hands.

"I swear Hawkeye is really going to shoot me in the eye, one day." Mustang mumbled under his breath as he put the stack of papers on his desk, then turned his attention to Edward.

"So what mission am I assigned to now?" Edward asked with no enthusiasm in his voice.  
_  
_Mustang picks up one of the official pieces of paper that was set aside on his desk, and was not part of the other stacks of paper, that he wishes to blow up into flames. He skimmed over the piece of paper before he let it drop to his desk.

"Well it looks like you'll be doing some investigating Fullmetal!" Mustang said with a dominate voice.

"More?" Edward questioned, for these little missions weren't getting him no where for his quest for the Philosopher's stone.

"Yes Fullmetal, it is your duty. Anyway you will be going to this thing called Kiwi Con, the military is curious, for they even say it could help you on your quest for the Philosopher's stone." Mustang wasn't sure, but he would say anything just to get the kid enthusiastic.

"O you think so? Or is it just what you want me to hear?" Edward said in a sarcastic remark.

"You never know Fullmetal, now just go." Mustang said as he sat down at his desk, and tempted to light the stack of papers on fire, but doesn't. Instead he really does pick up one of the papers and begins to read it.

Edward walks out of Mustang's office, and approaches Al who was sitting out in the hallway, trying to listen on what was going on.

"So another mission, brother?" Al asks with curiosity.

"Yeah, we have to go to this, Kiwi Con, lets just get this over with." Edward said as he and Al exited the building.

On the train

Edward was lying down on one of the seats, while his brother Al was in an upright position on the opposite side of him. Edward was fast asleep, as Al looked around.

Al noticed that all the passengers, were weird looking, like they had on some kind of costume on. It almost looked like Al could blend in for once, but he couldn't help but be curious, he wanted to ask Ed, but he didn't want to disturb his brother from his slumber.

The train comes to a halt

Edward wakes up and then sits up while he rubs his neck.

"Ugh, are we here already?" Edward asks Al.

"Yup, and look at all the people here, brother, not one has asked me about the armor, and their all in costume. Do you think their all going to this Kiwi Con?" Al asked with enthusiasm.

"I don't know, but if they are, than maybe this Kiwi Con is some kind of party." Edward said, as the two got off the train.

Right in front of them were three girls. One was average height, brown hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue mini skirt, a black shirt with some cartoon characters, and she wore a collar that looked like it belonged to a cat around her neck. Another girl was next to her, she was about 4'11" the same height as Edward, but maybe just a bit taller. She had brown hair that was at the length of her chin, but it had highlights of all the colors of the rainbow, she also had golden brown eyes. She was wearing, black buckled pants, and a black and white blouse. Then there was a taller girl, taller than both. She had red hair, she had green brown eyes. She wore a black hat that said 'Risembool Rangers.' She also wore a shirt that was red and had the same symbol as Edward did on the back of his coat, with that she also wore blue jeans.

"Man that was a long train ride." The red-head said.

"Yeah really, now let's just get this convention over with." The girl said with rainbow streaks in her hair.

"Come on LETS GO!" The girl in the miniskirt said as she locked her arms around both of her friends' arms.

Edward and Al ignored the girls as Edward pulled out a piece of paper Mustang had given him; they were directions to this Kiwi Con, but Edward couldn't read Mustang's handwriting.

"God I can't read the Coronal's handwriting, where is this Kiwi Con?" Edward asked Al, but he was also asking himself.

The girls noticed Edward and Al standing looking at this piece of paper, all of them thought that they were two cosplayers. So they approached them.

"So you wanna know where Kiwi Con is?" The girl with rainbow streaks asked the two.

"Yeah, you know where it is?" Al asked.

"We sure do, we can take you there if you want?" The red-head said.

"Thanks that's very nice of you. I'm Al, and this is my brother, Edward." Al said introducing himself and Edward.

The girls giggled.

"Wow these two really take their cosplay seriously." The red-head mumbled to the girl in the miniskirt.

"Well I'm Asako." The girl with rainbow streaks said then she pointed at the red-head "This is Ashuri" Then she pointed at the girl in the miniskirt. "And this is Roxanne."

"It's nice to meet you." Al said with a little bow.

"Well lets get started; I don't want to miss the opening ceremony." Ashuri said.

The group began walking Kiwi Con was not that far away; the three girls led the way, as Edward and Al lagged behind. The walk was not long, or hard, but soon the five were standing outside of a large building.


	3. Flash Back

Ch. III

FLASH BACK

As they walked up towards the building, they could see people outside, some were dressed in costumes and others were not. Edward and Al stared.

"Al this place is kind of weird." Ed whispered to Al.

Then the group walked into the building, the building was large with a great big floor in the middle, and filling it was many little stands selling things, and along the edges were seats and tables were people could sit, and other doors that lead to a different room.

"Well this is Kiwi Con." Ashuri said with her arms up in the air.

"Thank you, for showing us the way." Al said with a little bow.

Then all of a sudden another girl popped out of no where behind the girls. She took them into a big hug, she was wearing jeans and a T-shirt with Al's blood seal, the girl also had brunet hair, and she was wearing a silver hat.

"KAYAL!!!" Asako, Roxanne, and Ashuri said in unison.

The first thing that the boys noticed about Kayal was that she had Al's blood seal on her shirt, so Edward couldn't help, but ask, in a very spazzy matter.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT SYMBOL?!?!?!" Edward screamed, as he pointed at Kayal's shirt.

"O this, it's from Fullmetal Alchemist, you two of all people should know!" Kayal said at the two.

"THE WHAT?!?!" Edward responded.

Kayal stared with confusion.

"These two are really into their cosplay Kayal, when we asked them their names they said Edward and Al." Roxanne said to Kayal while Edward and Al could still hear.

"It's true those are our real names." Al said to defend him and his brother.

"SUURREE!" Ashuri said in a sarcastic remark.

The boys were truly confused.

"If you guys are the real Edward and Alphonse Elric, then show use that Al is really empty and that Edward has automail for his right arm and left leg." Asako said looking at the boys.

Edward and Al were really confused now, how could these girls know about something like that, and should they show them? Al and Ed gave up, some other people already know, like these girls were going to tell. So Ed lifted up his sleeve of his right arm to show his automail and Al lifted off his helmet. As they were doing such actions some over obsessed fan girls saw.

"O MY GOD!! IT'S THE REAL EDWARD AND ALPHONSE ELRIC!!!!" A fan girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

Then a mob of the crazed obsessed fangirls ran over to Edward and Al they tackled them to the ground.

"I GOT EDWARD'S COAT!!!" One of the crazed fan girls said as she escaped the mob to run off with her prize, all the fan girls then ran after her.

The girls walked toward the boys to help them up. The boys stood up with out help Edward dusted him self off, but he had deer in the head lights look on his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!? I MEANT THEY JUST CAME OUT OF NO WHERE….AND HOW COME THEY KNOW OUR NAMES?!?!?" Edward screamed in a panic.

The girls looked cool calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside they were spazzing, for they realized that these were the real Edward and Alphonse Elric. Ashuri was wondering _'how could all of these things be possible?'_

"Well look!" Asako said as she pointed at a big banner that was hanging above them said 'Fullmetal Alchemist.' It had Edward, Al, Mustang, and Winry on the banner. The boys looked up in shock.

"But what does all this mean?" Al asked.

"It's a T.V. show, you know the television right?" Ashuri asked.

"A what?" Edward asked.

Asako leaned over to Ashuri, and whispered "Think about it they are from the time television did not exist!"

Edward and Al were confused as ever.

"Well come on you guys don't need to worry about it." Roxanne said, Ashuri and Asako were surprised that she said some thing without spazzing. 

"Omg, there goes ERIC VALE!!" Asako spazzed as she ran over to where his panel was going to be held.

"ASAKO!" Ashuri screamed "Ah, darn, well come on Roxanne looks like we have a panel to sit through." Ashuri didn't mind in fact sometimes she was just as a spazzy as Asako was when it came to VAs. "You two will be ok by yourselves right? It's not that big of place." Ashuri asked the boys.

"Will be fine, we just need to do some research." Edward said as he made sure that no other fangirls were going to attack him.

"Ok, well see ya later!" Roxanne said as she grabbed Ashuri by the hand, then Ashuri grabbed Kayal's hand, and they went to where Asako had fled.

As the girls left the boys walked through this big room where there were stands all over the place and people selling things.

"Hey Ed, this is just like an indoor market." Al mentioned as the boys went through.

"Yeah well this place is still weird, I mean think about it, they know us, they actually know us, and what is this televisions they mentioned, no wonder Mustang wanted us to check this place out." Edward said as he also strolled through.

Just then a women with short pink hair and a T-shirt that said Kiwi Con Volunteer walked next to Edward, she noticed the short one.

"O my god, you two are late for the masquerade." The pink haired lady said. She then grabbed Edward's arm and Al's arm, she dragged them to a large room where there was a big stage and the room was full of people. 

On the large stage people dressed up in characters from their favorite anime, what the boys didn't know was that now they were going to join the other people. The pink haired lady then took the two to this back stage area. Just as she did another women was waiting back stage she also had on the same volunteer shirt as the pink haired lady one had one. Except she had long blond hair.

"Oh my, looks like we got two more, well you two are just in time the FMA category is just starting. What are your names and who made your costumes?" The blond lady said.

"What? I've always worn this." Edward said.

The blond lady just rolled her eyes, and looked at the sheet. "Your names?" She asked.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric." Edward said.

She laughed "No you real names."

"I TOLD YOU!" Edward said not wanting to argue with this again.

"Fine." She then noticed that the FMA category was almost done. "Well looks like you guys are up." She then pushed the too onto the stage.

What Edward and Al saw a huge crowed before them. Then they looked to the lady on the side of the stage, she motioned them to walk the stage. Well the two did just that with confused look on their faces they went in a circle and walked off.

"What the hell was that?" Edward asked his brother.

"I don't know, lets just go, do you have enough information for your report for Mustang?" Al asked Ed.

"Yeah, besides….this place gives me the creeps." He said as a kid dressed up as him walked right past him.

"Well then lets go." Al said pulling his brother towards the exit. Then the blond haired lady stopped them in their tracks.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked. "The awards are going to be passed out soon." She told them.

Edward and Al sighed.

"Hurry your needed on stage." She said as she rushed them back on,

The two saw all these people crowded on the stage, and a person was holding a microphone. The person was the purple haired boy who was also wearing a volunteer shirt.

"Ok the Judges and I have decided the winners for best costume, and it goes to…." He looked at the card in his hand "Edward and Al Elric." Of course by saying this many cosplayers came to take the prize, Ed and Al however were trying to get off the stage but the blond lady didn't let them.

"Ok those guys in the corner!" The purple hair guy said as he pointed to Edward and Al. "Come over here and get your prize." He said holding up a convention T-shirts and ribbons. 

Edward and Al walked over to get their prizes as they did the crazed fan girls that attacked them before was in the audience. 

"OMG THEIR BACK!!! GET'EM" one of the screamed, then a whole bunch of them ran up and trampled Edward and Al again a big mob was surrounding Edward and when the crowd cleared Edward was gone and Al was in the field position.

"WHERE DID HE GO?!?!" Al asked noticing his brother's disappearance. He then ran off stage and out back to the main room where they first were. Edward was no where to be seen.

SOMEWHERE DARK AND SECRETIVE

"MWHAHAHAHA WE FINALLY DID IT WE CAPTURED EDWARD ELRIC!!!" A fan girl screamed in an evil voice as she looked over Edward.

Edward was strapped to a table as a big laser gun machine was over his head. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!" He screamed trying to get free, but they had him so he couldn't clap or anything.

The girls didn't answer. Then the same girl that was peering over him was by a switch "Ok girls looks like were ready." She threw the switch and the machine lit up and made beeping sounds. Then a big light came out of it, and hit Edward. It caused a lot of smoke and when it cleared, Edward was a chibi sized.

Since he was chibi sized he was able to get out of the rigging they had him tied up and he was running through the main room. Since he was so small no one could really see him, so he had to make sure he wouldn't get stepped on, then as he made sure no one was following him, he ran right in to a leg of a table. Edward was out like a light. The last thing Edward saw and herd, was this short guy with dirty blond hair, and it sounded just like him.

It just so happened that it was Vic Mignogna, he was sitting at the table, talking and signing things for fans.

That was the last thing Edward saw and herd before he woke up in the big office, were he found himself chibi sized.

END FLASHBACK


	4. The Solution

It's Hard to Be Chibi

Ch. IV: THE SOLUTION

As Edward finished with his report, he put down the pen, and began to wonder, how he was going to carry the paper all the way over to Mustang. He began to think, then he started folding the paper to get it do a size were Edward could carry it on his back. Now once Edward had it folded he decided to transmute a carrying device so he can carry the report to Mustang. He then got it on his back.

"There, now I just have to get down from here." Edward said as he looked for Black Hayate. 

"Here doggie, doggie, doggie!" Edward said trying to see if Black Hayate would come. Edward continued this until Black Hayate showed up into the room.

Edward called out to Black Hayate so Ed could jump on his back an get back to Mustang's office. Black Hayate walked over to Edward, sniffing ground hoping that Hughes left some crumbs under the desk.

Edward saw that Black Hayate was right under him and he jumped, from the desk onto Black Hayate's back. Black Hayate was so startled that he ran to go find his mommy, Riza.

Riza was in Mustang's office scolding him for burning a very important document that he was supposed to sign.

"Listen sir, I can't baby sit you to make sure that you don't burn anything." Riza said as she was cleaning the ashes.

"Oh, but I would do my work so well if you watch or participate." Mustang said with a wink.

"SIR!" Riza said with a gap but was blushing, just then Edward appeared in the office riding Black Hayate's back. Edward got off, but Black Hayate kept going until he was right next to Riza hiding form Edward.

"Ed, you shouldn't do that to Black Hayate, you'll scar him." Riza said as she picked up the little scared dog. She then started to walk out the room to let Mustang and Ed alone. "Oh, and sir, we are still not done yet." Riza said before she walked out the door.

Edward looked up at Mustang "Done with what?" He was curious, but wanted to know if he walked in on anything that was, no something for him to see.

"It's nothing Fullmetal, do you have the report?" Mustang asked looking down on the little guy. He noticed then the sheet of paper on his back, and picked it up, he began reading.

Edward at that time was too small to climb up on the couch and sit, so he sat on the floor and was very irritated.

Mustang ended his reading and put down the sheet of paper on his desk, then picked up the little chibi Edward, and placed him on his desk.

Mustang looked out his window as he spoke. "Very interesting, it seems as if they don't even live in out own time, also, I wonder if we can get that machine back." He then turned around to face Ed. "So we could make you regular size."

"I was wondering, who brought me back here, was it Al?" Edward asked curiously.

"Why of course Al did, but Al said that it was a man that brought you to him. He said that it was weird for he sounded exactly like you." Mustang said as she picked up the report and began to wonder if they were ever going to get Ed back to normal. "I do have a question for you. These fangirls, what are they?"

"They are crazy, they attack when ever they saw me, and they made me shorter. They are the most horrible creatures I have ever met." Edward responded folding his arms. "They should parish." Ed mad is final description of them.

"Now Ed, I'm sure they are not that bad." Mustang said with reason.

"Oh really? Well look at the next page." Edward said, for he was able to gather disturbing evidence at the con. He found the most disturbing picture he has ever seen.

Mustang flipped over to the next page and saw it, his eyes grew big, his mouth fell open, and he was speechless. He then quickly flipped the page back over to the report. "WHAT WAS THAT?!?!" Mustang said with a question, but also panic. 

"It's called yoai, and that picture should be burned, if you know what I mean?" Ed said with a hint to Mustang to flame it. Mustang did just that. He snapped his fingers and the picture was nothing, but ash.

"Why did you show me that?" Mustang asked composing his face.

"I wanted to see your reaction of course. Now back to the main reason, what are we going to do…..ABOUT MY HEIGHT!!!" Edward yelled the last part and waved his arms.

"Well Ed, it seems like you are going to have to go back, and find that machine." Mustang said as he got up and tucked Ed's report in the filing system.

"YOU WANT ME TO GO BACK?!?!? Sure it's me now, but I'm sure Al's next." Edward said worried about his little brother.

"I'll go with you Ed, to make sure nothing happens." Mustang reassured him.

"We don't need your help!" Edward protected his ego.

"No Ed, this is out of your hands now, besides, I'm curious." Mustang then picked up the little guy by his coat and walked out the door. 

ON THE TRAIN

Edward, Al, and now Mustang, were all heading back to the Con, to go see if they can get Edward back to normal. Al noticed the same thing he noticed last time, all the passengers, were dressed funny. Once again Al could fit in. 

Once they got off the train, Edward and Al herd some familiar voices.

"HEY!" Said the mysterious voice, and before they knew it Asako, Roxanne, Kayal, and Ashuri, were right in front of them.

"You guys came back for the second day." Said Kayal, as she said that they soon noticed Mustang, and the new little Edward.

"Oh, looks like you brought Mustang now, hey Ed, what happened to you?" Asked Asako.

"Wait, how do you know me we have never met!" Mustang said as he was shocked.

Al was holding chibi Edward when he said. "It was in my report, remember, they just know us, apparently we are famous." 

"Well, lets not worry about that now, we need to get brother back to normal!" Al said as he looked to see if he could find a lead on how to do it.

"Wait you mean, the fangirls, they did this to you?" Ashuri said as she realized, fangirls can get pretty crazy.

"YES! No help me get taller!" Edward ranted.

"Now that may not be possible, but we certainly can get you back to normal." Said Roxanne. "We just need to find the fangirls, and I'm sure we can try to get you back to normal."

"Hey, maybe Vic could help?" Ashuri suggested.

"Yeah your right, Ashuri and Roxanne you guys go find Vic, Asako and I will see if we can talk the fangirls into letting us see how they did it." Kayal said forming a plan.

"I know how they did it. We just need to find the machine they did it with!" Edward notified them with.

The girls got a new plan started it was like the one they just formed, but Asako and Kayal would got the fangirls to see if they could see the machine. Edward, Al, and Mustang went with Ashuri, and Roxanne to go get help.

The group soon approached a long line in the middle of the large room. They waited in line until the approached a table with three men sitting at it. The three men were, Vic Mignogna, Travis Willingham, and Aaron Dismuke. Vic noticed the little Edward right off the bat.

"Oh hey it's you again." Vic said greeting the little guy in Al's arms.

"Wow, you guys are really good cosplayers." Aaron complimented.

"Cos….players?" Mustang said with confusion.

"No their not cosplayers Aaron, they are the real thing. Take a look!" Roxanne said as she motioned Al to lift off his helmet.

Al did just that to the three men, and he did it so the crazed fangirls wouldn't see. Travis and Aaron were shocked, for Vic wasn't since he went through this already yesterday, and the shock was gone. 

Once Travis and Aaron were able to calm themselves down Travis noticed the size of the little one. "Hey look at the bean." He said.

"WHO YOU CALLING ONE THAT GETS EATING BY FATTIES!!!!" Edward ranted at the top of his lungs.

Vic laughed "Wow this is kind of weird hearing someone that sounds exactly like me."

"I know, it's so odd." Aaron lent on, although he hasn't herd Al talk, but thought it was still weird.

"Why is he that small?" Aaron asked with curiosity.

"Fangirls, I don't need to say no more." Ashuri said looking at Ed.

"Yeah, so we were wondering if you could help us, you guys battle them off everyday, and Edward needs to get back to normal." Roxanne said asking the three for help.

"Sure, I would be glad to help!" Travis said jumping to his feet.

"Ok, so you have our help, what's the plan?" Aaron said also jumping to his feet as Vic did the same.

"Well we are planning a sneak attack, Asako, and Kayal, are planning to earn the trust of the girls, and find out were they are hiding the machine, once we get to it, Edward is back to normal, we asked for your help as muscle." Ashuri explained the plan in a hush tone.

"Well, looks like we are going to need to prepare." Aaron said as he eyed a sword that an Inuyasha Cosplayer was holding.

"So we get the weapons, and begin preparing for our attack!" Said Travis with his fist in the air.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Ch. V**

**THE EPIC BATTLE!**


End file.
